NEW TO THE SCHOOL
by MISS-ROCKER-SAMMIE
Summary: Serenity Moonlight is entering her first year at Horworts and is very excited. But can the slytherin remain friends with the golden trio or get caught up in the slytherin and grffindor rivalry? Based off the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. AND JUST TO TELL YOU I DIDN'T READ ALL THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS. DON'T HATE ME. SO IM WRITING THIS BASED ON THE MOVIES AN MA IMAGINATION BECAUSE I WAS A VERY LAZY KID AND DECIDED NOT TO FINISH THE 2ND HARRY POTTER BOOK AN GO ON TO THE OTHERS SO YEA. I'LL SHUT UP NOW. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I was walking down the stairs when mom called me. I went into the kitchen to see her smiling. "Hey mom." I said. I sat down and poured myself a glass of lemonade. "Here." She said handing me a letter. I opened it and dropped my glass of lemonade. It was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts! "I GOT IN!" I screamed. My dad ran in. "What happened?" he asked. I screamed again and handed him my letter. I was jumping up and down. Dad started reading the letter and his eyes widened. Mom came in. "I heard screaming." She said smiling. "Dear Serenity Moonlight we are pleased to-"my dad began but I stopped listening. Oh my god I'm so excited! I'm going to die of happiness. Oh my god oh my god oh my god! "Serenity are you alright?" mom asked." Couldn't be better." My dad kind of jumped back when I said that. Ha I scared him with my eagerness. "Well we should buy you your things." Mom said smiling. "Today!" I said. Her eyes widened. I didn't mean to shriek. "Tomorrow." Dad said laughing. "Yay! Wholly crab cakes I'm going to Hogwarts!" I said running up the stairs. I heard mom and dad laughing. I have three more days until I go to school and I can't wait. I started to go to sleep thinking about all the teachers and classes and all the people I would meet.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt someone tap my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over. "Serenity wake up. We only have today to get your things." Mom said in a sweet voice. I bolted out of bed. I thought the whole Hogwarts thing was a dream. I put on black skinny jeans, an 'I love the rolling stones' shirt and quickly brushed my hair. My red highlight popped out from my dark brown hair which I love because if I'm wearing a dull outfit then that would add a splash of color. Mom and dad had let me get it for my birthday. "Hurry up!" dad yelled from the door. I quickly grabbed my Ipod and ran out the door and down the stairs. We got there by floo powder or something like that. There were people all over the place. "Your father and I will get the books and the cauldron while you get your robes okay?" mom said pointing to a book. "Sure." I said smiling. I went over to a store mom showed me that sells robes and when I walked in I bumped into someone. "Watch were your going." said a furious voice. I looked up and saw a blond boy with pointed features. "Sorry." I said. He looked down at me and helped me up. "No it was my fault. Sorry." He said smiling. "So what is your name." he asked in a flirtatious way. "Serenity." I said shacking his hand. "You have a last name?" he said in the same tone. Oh so he is the cocky type. "Moonlight." I said. "What a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl." He said smiling. I fake giggled at that comment. But it was flattering that he thought that. I felt heat rush to me cheeks. Oh man I'm blushing. I hate blushing! He smirked at that. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said ounce again with a huge smile. Who is he James Bond? The woman there was measuring me and Draco who stayed with me the whole time talking to me. he told me all about the different kinds of houses. I bought my robes and walked out of the store with Draco. "Well I'll see you on the train." Draco said. "Alright see you then." I said walking toward the book store. "Hey mom. Hey dad." I said walking up to them. "Hey sweetie why don't you get some ice cream while your mother and I find the last of your books. After that you can get your wand and owl." Dad said. "Okay!" I said skipping out of the store. I love ice cream! I went into the ice cream parlor which wasn't hard to find since it had a giant ice cream cone on the top of it. I went to go stand in the line. The guy in front of me turned around and got his ice cream all over my shirt. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." said a tall red headed boy. He was also kind good looking and had a slight English accent. Oh right I'm in England duh. Okay this time bumping into someone was not my fault so I have nothing to say. "I didn't know you were behind me. I really am sorry." He said quickly. "It's okay." I said. The shirt I love the most ruined by the thing I love the most. What an outcome. I sure got ice cream alright. "How 'bout I buy you an ice cream." He said. "No thanks." I said trying to clean off my shirt. Thank god it didn't have fudge on it because that would put an end to me wearing this shirt. "I insist." He said handing me more napkins. Well my shirt is clean so I forgive ice cream this time. "Alright." I said. Free ice cream from a cute guy! "What flavor?" he asked kindly. "Rainbow sherbert!" I said. He looked at me oddly but went go get it. Was it that I yelled it or the flavor I picked? He came back holding two cones. Yay ice cream! "Here you go." He said handing me my ice cream. I immediately started eating. The red head guy started chuckling. "What?" I asked. What's so funny? "It's 'cause when I handed you your ice cream your eyes got all big and you quickly stared eating it like you are a starved vampire." He said laughing. "Oh." I said looking down. I had forgotten to eat breakfast. "So what's your name?" he said. "Serenity Moonlight." I said. "George Weasley." He said. We stood their in awkward silence for a minute. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Yea my first year actually." I said looking down. "Oh I'm in my second year." He said. "How is it? The school I mean." I said. "Its big I'll tell you that. It also has a lot of secret passages so there are more than one way to get to some places." He said smiling. "Secret passages huh? Well when I get their people better start watching their backs." I said. I know I can pull of some good pranks know that I'll have many places to hide. "Why is that?" George said raising his eyebrows. "Well I'll be giving people heart attacks jumping out of nowhere and if I need to I'll flea from the scene into one of those passages." I said smirking at him. He laughed. "Well I must be going I have to go get a wand and an owl." I said walking toward the door. George followed me out. I saw billions of people rushing around everywhere. Damn how was I going to find what I needed when people where every where and I had no idea where all the stores where because this is my first time here. Great just great. George must of noticed that I was worried because he gave me an amused look. "You have no idea where any of the stores are do you?" he said. "Not a clue." I said. "Well which store do you want to hit up first. I know this place really well." He said proudly. "I want my owl first." I said. "Well then to the owls we shall go." He said bowing. I laughed and followed him. We jumped into the crowd of people. I think we're almost their. I was proven wrong. A huge wave of people came in our direction and I was pushed away. "Serenity!" George shouted from the distance. I started pushing through the people but they were pushing me back. Someone grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the sea of people. I looked up and saw it was George. I blushed and George quickly let go of my hand and looked away. I could see a light shade of red creeping onto his cheek. Okay very awkward moment. "Um George?" I said. He looked down at me. "Oh yea rite. Follow me," He said with a sheepish grin. We started walking and stopped in front of a shop. "Your owl is in here." He said as we walked in. There were many owls there. They were all beautiful. I saw a brown one with golden eyes. I smiled at it. I turned around and saw a white one that was slightly golden on the wings and chest. It had nice bright blue eyes. It was lovely. I walked over to it. "I wouldn't get to close if I were you." said the store clerk. "Why not?" I asked. "A nasty owl that one. She won't let anyone near her." He said glaring at the owl. I looked at the owl. I slowly reached out to pat her head. She bowed so that I could pet her. The clerk gasped. "Well aren't you a sweetheart. Your not nasty at all." I said smiling at her. She hooted as if to agree. "She's never let anyone touch her." He said in shock. "Well then I guess I'm not just anyone." I said not looking away from the owl. I walked to the cash register and gladly paid for my owl. "What are you going to name her?" George asked on our way out of the store. Hmm what am I going to name her? She was really nice back at the store. Blue eyes? Mystery? Midnight? Cupcake? Winter? Sweetheart? Yes I'll name her that!<p>

"Sweetheart." I said. "What?" George said. "Sweetheart." I said again. He looked confused. "I'm going to name my owl Sweetheart." I said. "Oh I thought you were calling me that." He said looking embarrassed. I laughed at that. I would never dare do that. He was older than me and I barely knew him and I have never called anyone but that owl sweetheart. "And this is the wand store." He said stopping in front of it. "I would come with you but I have to meet up with my parents" he said. "Okay thanks George. I'll see you at school." I said opening the door. "Oh and make sure you get a good wand because the house you'll be sorted into will depend on how well you can defend yourself against an ogre." He said smiling slightly. Not possible. We are eleven and twelve year olds and none of us will have much experience with magic so if it were true most of us would be screwed. "Your lying." I said plainly. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "Well 1) most of us would die because of lack of skills and that wouldn't look good for the school to have so many children not going home to mommy and daddy 2) if it were true then you wouldn't be standing in front of me right now because you would of failed epicly and perished in attempt to fight that thing off." I said smiling. OMG I feel smart. Hurray for me! "Well someone is smarter than they look." George said. "Gee thanks I don't think anyone has told me I'm smarter than I appear." I said rolling my eyes in a sarcastic tone. "Smart arse." He mumbled. "GEORGE WEASLY!" someone yelled. We turned around and a woman and a man with the same ginger colored hair along with some other kids. The woman looked mad. "Oh. Hi mom. I was um…looking for you every where." George said clearly lying. "Oh I'm sure you were." She said sarcastically. "Where have you been your father and I have been looking for you everywere!" she yelled and scowling. "Well I was just being nice and showing Serenity were some stores were." He said trying to sound calm. His face was turning red. His mom looked at me as if she hadn't seen me till now. Her face softened up a bit. "Alright then. Five minutes George." She said. "I gotta go." George said giving me an apologetic look. "Its cool. Thanks for showing me around. And for dragging me out of that huge crowd. If it weren't for you then I would of gotten sucked up." I said laughing. "No problem it was my pleasure." He said. "Showing me around or grabbing my hand?" I asked. His face went red. "I…um…um….liked…..the…." he stammered. "I'll see you at school!" he said in a panicked voice. He started to back away but bumped into a table knocking some things off of it. I laughed at his clumsiness. His face went red again. "Bye!" he said heading towards his family. I opened the door and heard someone say, "Nice one." In a sarcastic voice, and someone else said, "You'll do anything for a pretty girl won't you George." Then I heard laughing. I quickly went inside. Okay onto my wand. I walked inside and saw a boy with dark hair and round glasses. "Be their in a minute." Someone yelled from the back of the store. "Hi." I said to the kid. "Hi." He said looking a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Serenity." I said extending my hand. "I'm Harry." He said shacking my hand. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" I said. "Yeah are you?" he asked. "Yes." I said. Just then some guy came from the back. "Hello." Said a man. He looked between Harry and I. "You go first." I said to Harry. He froze. "Harry?" I said. He just stood their. I pushed him to the counter. "Here try this one." Said the guy. Harry moved it around and a lot of boxes fell off a shelf. The man handed Harry another wand and a vase exploded. He quickly put it down and took the wand the guy handed him. This one worked. The guy was talking to Harry but I didn't hear much. "Holly 11 inches phoenix feather." The man said. Then he lowered his voice. "Brother wand of he….named….the" that's all I heard. "Bye." Harry said on his way out. Yay now its my turn! "Okay try this one." The man said handing me a dark brown wand. "Hawthorn 8 inches veela hair." I waved it around and a vase exploded. I put it back in the box. "Walnut 12 inches dragon heart string." He said handing me another one. I swished it around and some armor hung up on the wall fell down. I placed it back in the box. The man went to the back of the store. He came back holding a white box. He opened it and handed me a smooth bluish-black wand. The part that you can grip had a flower on carved the side of it. I waved it around and it glowed. "Extraordinary." The man said in awe. "Blue spruce 11 inches fairy wings and billywig stingers. This is the only wand in the store of that combination. Its very rare in England wand making because most of the things that make up that wand were imported." He said. I liked the wand. It was rare which made me feel special for getting the only one that was in this store and probably all of England. "Cool. I like it." I said looking at the wand. "You are going to be a powerful witch in the future." The wand maker said nodding his head. "Powerful?" I said. What is he talking about? I don't know a thing about magic. "Yes very powerful." The man said. "Is that a good thing." I asked. "Yes." The store owner said. I put it back in the box and paid for it.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the store with my new wand and owl which I loved. Mom and dad were still in the book store. They probably found some books they liked. I walked towards the book store and walked in. I looked around but I couldn't see mom or dad. I turned around and fell on my butt because I ounce again bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and bucked teeth. "I'm so sorry." The girl said helpings me up. "Its okay I've been running into people. Literally." I said brushing myself off. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said extending her had. "Serenity Moonlight." I said shacking it. "I assume you'll be attending Hogwarts?" she said. "Yea my first year." I said. "Me to!" Hermione overly excitedly said. "Serenity!" mom said. "'Bout time. Where were you?" I said. "Sorry dear we ran into some old friends. Ready to go?" mom asked. "Yea. Bye Hermione maybe I'll see you on the train." I said. "Bye Serenity." Hermione said walking towards a man and a woman that must be her parents. Mom dad and I started walking out of the store when I saw a candy store across the street. "Mom." I whispered. "What?" she said whispering back. "I." I said slowly "Yes?" mom said. "Want." I said. "Want what?" she said sounding annoyed. "CANDY!" dad and I exclaimed at the same time. "Of course you do." Mom said shaking her head and laughing. "Can we?" dad said with pleading eyes. "What do you mean can we? Of course you can dad. You're a parent." I said. "Oh, yea huh? To the candy shop we go my dear." Dad said dragging me to the store. "Just like her father." Mom mumbled. I walked in side and looked at all the candy I have never heard of. Dad was looking at several boxes of candy. I tugged on his sleeve. "Yes?" dad said. "How are the chocolate frogs?" I asked. "Well buy some and find out for yourself." Dad said smirking. "Gee thanks dad." I said sarcastically. I went over and got three packs of chocolate frogs. There was a red headed boy next to me doing the same but he was taking fistfuls. He reminded me a lot of George. I reached for a lickerish wand but the boy grabbed it before I could get it. "Oh sorry. Here." the red headed boy said handing it to me. "No its okay." I said. "I insist." He said. "Thanks." I said tacking the candy. "Ron Weasley." He said smirking. "Your George's brother?" I asked. "Yea how did you know?" he said. "He was showing me around." I said. "Oh yea your that girl that was with him in front of the wand shop. Serenity right?" He said. "Yea. Serenity Moonlight" I said. "Entering Hogwarts in your first year like me huh?" he said looking at the candy in his hands questioningly. "Yeppers." I said. I couldn't help but be happy that I'm going to that school. My older brother Mathew had said it was awesome. He got kicked out this year for hitting a teacher. Now he goes to this all boy school. "Excited much?" he said. "Yes very." I said. I turned around and saw dad looking at us with interested eyes. "Well as mush as I'd love to stay and chat my dad is getting a kick out of watching us talk so I'll see at school." I said. He looked over at my dad. "Yea I'll see you at school." Ron said turning around and eyeing various candies. I walked over to dad and showed him my candy. "Find anything interesting?" dad said. "Well its just magical candy so no." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. He looked at me and back at Ron. "Oh please dad." I said. "No it's none of my business." He said taking my candy and walking over to the cash register. I sighed. Dad can be so annoying sometimes I swear. We walked out the store. "Serenity made a friend." Dad said in a teasing tone. "I know I saw." Mom said. Okay am I invisible. "Oh my god dad I made many friends today." I said rolling my eyes. No need to jump to conclusions. "Like who?" mom asked. "A guy at the robe store, a guy at the ice cream parlor, a guy at the wand shop, a girl at the book store, and that guy at the candy shop." Dad was pretending to space out. "I'm sorry how many boys?" dad said. I rolled my eyes. Mom looked down at my hand and saw Sweetheart. "What a beautiful owl." mom said smiling. "Her name is Sweetheart." I said lifting up the cage so mom and dad could get a better look at her. Sweetheart hooted softly and tilted her head to the side. "That's mom and dad." I whispered. She hooted again. "What kind of wand did you get?" dad asked. "Spruce 11 inches fairy wings and billywig stingers." I said proudly. "I've never heard of such a combination." Mom said sounding interested. "That's 'cause its like super rare an like the only one in England! Everything it was made out of was imported!" I said. "Well your lucky you have such a special wand." Mom said smiling. "Yes but we are even luckier to have such a special daughter." Dad said proudly. "Special as in awesome, or special as in special ed?, because I could totally hear Mathew saying that." I said. "Special as in awesome and beyond awesome." Dad said smirking. We transported back home and I put all my stuff in my room and walked down the stairs. "You guys wanna know something?" I said sitting down on the couch next to dad. "Is it about buying monkeys off of E-bay again because we agreed your not getting one." Dad said sounding annoyed. "No its not about the monkeys and why not?" I said in a whiny voice. "What are you getting at?" mom asked. "The store clerk guy back at the wand shop said that when I'm older I'm going to be a powerful witch." I said. "That makes sense." Mom said nodding her head. "How?" I asked. "For one thing you are always jumping all over the place and second you get bored easily if your not doing anything active so all your energy collects up." Mom said. "Thank god for youtube either wise you would be doing who knows what and not letting me or your mother get our work done." Dad said. "More like thank god for the internet." I said. Mom and dad laughed. "What would we do without the internet?" I said. "Go to the library." Mom said flatly. Dad and I looked at each other and then at mom. We burst out laughing. "What?" mom said. "Honey you know very well Serenity and I don't do libraries." Dad said. "What is this silly notion? Libraries psshh." I said. "Well it looks like England will have a nice effect on you." Mom said. "What's that suppose to mean?" I said. "Well they use proper English and you just said notion and suppose which you rarely use." Mom said smiling. She is always a smart ass. Maybe that's were I got it from. "Mom are you doubting my awesome skills!" I said. "No I'm just saying that you have never used those words before." She said. "I'm a Mexican American wizard and I'm proud." I said standing on the couch and putting my hands on my waist. "That's my girl standing up for herself and what she believes in no matter how ridicules." Dad said. "Yea no matter how ridicules. Now about getting a monkey." I said looking down at dad. "Of course." Dad said shaking his head and walking towards the kitchen. "You know Serenity just because we have a lot of money doesn't mean we are getting you a monkey or everything you want." Mom said sternly. "Of course not I know. I really an grateful for everything I have and living in this amazing palace." I said looking around. We live in a two story up hill house in California that had like a 300 feet backyard and a long driveway with flowers on each side of it. I liked getting those swivel office chairs and riding them down the driveway. My brother and I would always race. I missed him. He had left for his magic school a week ago and I'm going to go in two days. "Start packing." Mom said. I started to walk up the stairs and decided to try two at a time. I stretched out but tripped on the edge of a step and hit my face. I jumped back up. "I'm okay." I said. "Their goes our wizard. The mighty, powerful, indestructible: Serenity. Nothing can ever hurt her. " Dad said sarcastically and clapping his hands. "Sometimes stairs come around. Just back up, when it knocks you down. Knocks you down!" I sang from the hallway. I heard dad and mom laughing. Well if wizarding doesn't work out then I could be a comedian or have my own store. Well I have to get my stuff in order. I hope tomorrow goes well.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw the last Harry Potter movie and I loved it. It was really awesome. It was sad but really good to. I recommend that you watch it. Well on to the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>We were making our way to Kings Cross Station. I am so scared. I have no clue on anything on magical. Only that you don't need a wand for all spells. I saw an old man in a corner that was dirty and wearing tattered clothing. He is probably a hobo. I walked over to him and gave him my unopened popsicle. He eyed the popsicle in my hand and then at me. He took it and got up. "I don't want this crap!" he said throwing it at the floor. I started to back away. The hobo grabbed my arm and bit it. He started gnawing on it and wouldn't let go. I screamed as loud as I could. He was getting his spit all over my arm. It was disgusting. My dad came and pulled me away. Then he punched the hobo. "God damn cannibal!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if I was attracting a crowd. They were staring at the hobo in shock and staring at me in sympathy. I don't need their sympathy. I rolled my eyes at them and scowled at the hobo and walked away. "Are you alright?" dad asked. He looked back at were the hobo was currently being screamed at by many people. I hate that stupid hobo. I swear if I ever come across that hobo I'm going to slap the fleas off of him. "Yea I'm fine. Just didn't expect him to do that. Give a guy a popsicle and expect him to be happy you know." I said to dad. I would have been happy if someone gave me a popsicle. "Yea you have to appreciate the little things." Dad said. "Its not like I could of given him a Burger King restaurant." I said. "That man was a psycho." Mom said shacking her head in disgust. She handed me a bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse. "A weirdo." I said as I put it all over my arm. I looked at my arm and saw a bite mark. I really hate that man. "Don't frown honey you'll give yourself worry lines." Mom said and then laughed. "Your to pretty to get worry lines. And to young but still." Mom said patting my cheek. What was that all about? We got to the trains. "Which number?" I asked as I looked between 10 and 9 . Mom and dad exchanged amused glances. "What?" I asked. "Run trough the wall." Dad said. "No I think I'm good. I doubt I need head trauma but thanks for the nice thought." I said sarcastically. Has he finally gone insane? Dad rolled his eyes. Just then I saw a bunch of ginger headed people come through. I immediately spotted Ron and two Georges. I didn't know he had a twin. Then again I don't know much about him. I saw a boy go trough the wall. Oh my god that is so cool. I looked at dad. He just gave me the 'see I'm not crazy' look. I looked at mom and she smiled. I turned around and I think it was Harry that went trough the wall. I walked up to Ron and George's mom. "You just have to run through right?" I asked her. "Yes a running start." She said smiling. I saw a girl that was probably the youngest standing next to Ms. Weasley. "Good luck." She said smiling shyly. "Thanks. I like your dress by the way." I said to her. Then I backed up and ran trough the wall. I was at a different train station. I saw kids and their parents everywhere. That was awesome! "Have fun?" a voice said behind me. I probably jumped eight feet off the ground. I spun around and saw mom. She let out a musical laugh. I always liked her laugh. It was quiet and filled with joy. I had my fathers laugh. It is uncontrollable and loud and made everyone else around him laugh. It was contagious but in a good way. "Jumpy much?" dad said raising his eyebrow. "Well I kind of-"I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Scared a hobo might attack you again?" I turned around and saw Draco standing their with a man and woman with pale blonde hair. "Draco don't be rude." Snapped the blonde man. The woman had a disapproving look on her face. "No not really." I said trying not to meet anyone's eyes. I feel stupid know. What if other people saw that hobo bite me? I would be the laughing stock at school. Then it would be the same as muggle school except for the magic part.<p>

* * *

><p>"Serenity are you alright?" mom asked. I looked up at her and she looked concerned. I looked at Draco and he looked sorry. I took a deep breath. "Yea." I said turning back to mom. "See you some other time Luscious." Dad said to Draco's dad. Mom pulled me over to a bench. "You sure?" mom asked. Dad walked over to us. "Yea I just thought what would people think if they saw me get bitten. I don't want my experience here to be like it was at my old school." I said looking down. I didn't have many friends. They would make fun of me and call me names for being different and laugh right in my face if something bad ever happened to me. But I know I am different. I'm a wizard and they are not. That's what made me awesome than them. I'm glad I got to get away from that hell hole. "Please don't think about that. It's all in the past. Here you can be with other wizards like you." Dad said smiling. "All the pain that you have been through has lead you up to this moment and ounce at Hogwarts that will lead you to the most important moment in your life. You are special. Not just because you are a wizard but because you are you. No one else." Mom said in a serious voice. "You just have to know which people to trust and which path to take and you will be alright." Dad said in the same tone as mom. I feel like I'm missing the whole point of this conversation but I know it is important that I paid attention. I'm going to remember their words. "Yes mom. I won't let you down." The train whistle went off. "Ten more minutes until departure." A voice said. I gave mom and dad a hug. Mom's eyes were tearing up. "What's wrong mom?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled. "Have fun." Dad said smiling. "Study so you will do well in your classes." Mom said. "I will." I said looking at them. I looked to my right and saw Luscious yelling at Draco. He looked really mad. Sucks to be Draco. "Bye mom. Bye dad." I said giving them one last hug. "Wright to us okay?" mom said. "Oh of course mom everyday." I said. "Not everyday. That would be to clingy." Dad said. "Maybe I won't write at all." I said. "What no?" dad said in a whining voice. He sounded like a little kid. "Five minutes until departure." The voice said again. "I have to go." I said. "Don't go!" dad yelled getting on his knees and hugging my legs. "Now who is to clingy?" I asked dad. "Not my fault." Dad said. People were giving us sideway glances as they passed by. "Get up people are staring." I snapped at dad. He let go and brushed himself off. "Bye." I said to mom and dad. I got my things and went in the train. I turned back and waved. Mom and dad waved back. Mom was crying and dad had his arm around her shoulder. I was really going to miss then. I went in and found an empty compartment. I sat their and looked out the window. The start of my new life. Oh my god this is the start of my new life. Now I'm going to be in the wizarding world. Yea here I would be with other wizards. The compartment door opened. In walked Draco and two other boys. "Um hi." Draco said awkwardly. "Hey." I said. Hey what do you want Jerko? Come to mock me about the hobo again? "Do you mind if we sit here. There is no other place to sit." He said. "Sure." I said sarcastically. All three sat down. Guess they can't take a hint. "Crabe and Goyle." Draco said pointing to each of the huge guys next go him. "Hey." I said to them. "Hi." They both said staring at me blankly. This just got weird very fast. We just sat there in silence staring at one another. The train started moving. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About the hobo." Draco said looking down. "Its okay." I said. I don't really care for his apologies I could care less. That comment didn't even bother me much it just brought back bad memories. The compartment door slid open again. "Have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." Herminie said. Draco and his two friends glared at her. "No sorry Herminie." I said. "Well just tell me if you see one. Oh and if I were you I would change into my robes just in case the bathroom and changing room gets to full when we are nearly their." Herminie said. "Alright. See you later." I said. "Bye Serenity." Herminie said as she closed the compartment door. "You know her?" Draco said glaring at were she was standing. "Yea I met her at the book store. Why?" I asked. "I wouldn't associate with that kind of people." Draco said putting an emphasis on the word that. "Why not?" I asked. Draco is starting to annoy me with his sneering. "Because she is a mudblood." Draco said. His voice was filled with hate. "What is that?" I asked. "It's when a person that has no magical traits in their family is born a wizard." One of Draco's idiot friends explained. "How is that a problem?" I asked. I don't see anything wrong with that. It's actually cool to be the only wizard in your family. It would give you something to brag about. "Are you joking?" Draco said. "Nope." I said popping the p. They all stared at me like I was crazy. I am but still. "What?" I said. They were staring at me blankly. Did I do something bad? "Are you really that stupid?" one of the idiots said. "Is that your real face or a Halloween mask?" I snapped back. That shut him up. "It was just a question." The other one said. "Your point?" I said. These guys are stupid and I don't like them. I think I want to be alone. It's better than being surrounded by a bunch of stupid jerks. I got my things together. "What are you doing?" Draco said. "I'm leaving. What dose it look like I'm doing?" I said sarcastically. "Why?" he asked. He looked hurt. "Personal reasons." I said. More like his sneering and two stupid fat oafs. "Like?" he said sounding irritated. "I don't know. I just want a compartment to myself. To think." I said. "You can think in here." He said raising his voice. "But I want to be alone." I said trying to make my voice sound soft. He was staring at me through narrow eyes. He is really starting to annoy me. Why is he so full of hate? "Then why did you let us in?" he said getting even louder. "I didn't!" I said raising my voice. "But you said sure!" he screamed. "I was being sarcastic. I thought you guys could take a hint." I yelled back. Crabe and Goyle were watching silently. "Enjoying the show?" I said turning to them. They looked shocked that I had noticed them but kept quiet. "What's your problem?" Draco screamed. "That I'm stuck in a compartment with a jerk." I screamed. With that I picked up my stuff and went to go look for an empty compartment. I saw one and walked in. I put my things in a corner and sat down. Idiots! Forget them I'm better off alone. "We are on our way Sweetheart." I said to her. I wonder what the school will be like. I hope here I will make a lot of friends. I hope I don't get put in the same house as Draco. That would suck. I looked out the window and saw a lot of green hazes. I wonder if the school looks like anything my brother described. Mathew had said it looked like a giant castle and if you went onto the roof at sundown the view was amazing. I could imagine that. The cool wind hitting my face, the sky full of pink and yellow, welcoming the night as the sun sets. I hope I get the chance to do that. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe I will be put in Slytherin like my brother and father or maybe Hufflepuff like my mother. Mathew had said that Slytherin was for smart, cunning people who know what they want and were very persistent on getting it. He said that they are usually hated by all the houses because most evil wizards were in that house. Especially because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came from that house. Hufflepuff is for nice and loving people. Mathew calls it the 'special' house because a lot of people from that house are loons. Mom turned out okay to me. Maybe I will be put in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is for the smart people who liked to study. That is defiantly not the house for me! Mathew said that the Ravenclaw people reminded him of old people. Wise, calm, and knows everything. Gryffindor was for courageous brave people. Mathew said he had many enemies in that house and that they always want to play hero. They are Slytherin's sworn enemy. He says that they show off a lot and are kiss ups like Ravenclaws. He really disliked Gryffindor. Mathew would come home for holidays and complain about how dumb they were and how Hogwarts would be better off without them.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Whoa!" I said closing my eyes again. It was so bright. I opened my eyes and the light was burning them. I started blinking and squinting my eyes. Okay they adjusted. "Are you okay?" I heard a voice say. "Yea." I said. It probably looked like I was twitching. I looked up and saw a girl wearing a black robe and had her light brown hair tied back in a pony tail. "Sorry to wake you but do u mind if I sit here. The last compartment I was in was full of jerks. I couldn't take it anymore." She said. "Yea go ahead. A while ago I was in a compartment with a bunch of idiots as well." She smiled and sat down. She looked at me funny. "What?" I asked her. I looked at down at my shirt to see if it was stained. She laughed. "Are you American?" she asked. "Yea why?" I asked. "Your cloths and accent." She said smiling. I have an accent? I thought I talked normal. "I have an accent?" I asked. "Yes. You stick out a lot since we speak different English. You have an American accent. You speak different dialect from the British because you are used to speaking like that in America. No matter if you speak the same language every region has its own way and form of speaking English." she said smiling brightly. She seemed happy with herself. "Wow how do you know all that?" I asked. "My mother is a dialect coach for muggles." She said proudly. Her hazel eyes gleamed when she mentioned her mother. "Oh cool." I said. "I'm Kayla by the way. Kayla Cartly." She said stretching out her hand. "Serenity Moonlight." I said shaking her hand. She gasped. "Your Serenity Moonlight? As in daughter of Steven Moonlight?" she asked in awe. "Yes." I said. I had forgotten that people might freak out when they found out who I was. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. He has no particular job their. For a year he was an assistant to the Minister of Magic the year after that he was working with something that had to do with the protection of magical creatures with mom. After that he worked in Wizard Court for about three years. My dad has done it all. He was even offered the job of The Minister of Magic! But he turned it down for some reason. My family is a very know and respected family. "Wow!" she said smiling. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting a Moonlight! If it weren't for your father my father would have been sent to Azkaban!" Kayla said loudly. That's what I didn't like. People would get all worked up to meet us when it my dad and mom that had all the amazing accomplishments. "Well I'm glad my dad was able to help." I said. She looked down at her watch. "We are nearly their." Kayla said frowning. "I better get dressed." I said. I picked up my robes. "No need." She said. She swished her wand and their was a puff of smoke. She looked very happy with herself. She looked at me and nodded with approval. I looked down and I was wearing my robes and in my hand were the cloths I was wearing five seconds ago. How did she do that? I don't know any magic and here we are the both of us same age yet she can switch out cloths with just the wave of her wand. "My mom taught me a thing or two." Kayla said smiling. There is no doubt that she will be placed in Ravenclaw. "You got to teach me that!" I said. I wish I had known how to that when I went to muggle school. Then I could of slept in because that would eliminate the hassle of changing. "I will." She said happily. The door slid open. "Anything from the cart dears?" a woman asked. She had a huge cart full of candy. "Chocolate frogs!" Kayla and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. "You like chocolate frogs to?" we said at the same time again. We laughed. "Six please." I said. The woman handed us three each. "Six sickles." She said smiling. I handed her my three sickles and Kayla handed her three sickles. "Thank you. Have a good day." She said cheerfully walking away. I tore open one the candies. The frog started bouncing around the room. Kayla shrieked as hers did the same thing. They started jumping faster. Kayla attempted to catch one but it moved last minute and she fell on the floor landing on her face. She picked herself up and blew her bangs out of her face. Her pony tail was all jacked up. Their was one on the seat across from me. She lunged for it but ounce again it moved. Kayla hit her face for a second time. She glared at two frogs that were sitting at the window sill. She stared them down like a lion waiting for the right moment to strike their prey. She was watching them intently through narrow eyes. I swatted at them knocking one down and missing the other. The one that I knocked down jumped back onto the window sill. Stupid thing just wont stop will it? I swatted at it and I saw a little flash of brown. I missed punched the window. I screamed. I looked at my knuckles and saw they started turning purple. It stung and was throbbing. The stupid frog had moved last minute. Kayla just stared at my hand in horror. I looked back at my hand and saw red trickling down my hand and arm. Aw crud I'm bleeding. "Are you okay?" Kayla said. "I've been better. I don't suppose your mother taught you how to fix this?" I said looking at my arm. It stopped hurting a little. "Sorry to say but no." she said staring at my hand. We need to get that fixed. But what do we do?" Kayla said. How am I supposed to know? I shrugged. "Let me see." Kayla said grabbing my arm. I shirked. It hurts. "Sorry." She said looking apologetically. The door slid open. A girl with black hair and green eyes walked in. "Why are you being so loud?" she asked frowning. She doesn't look to nice. She looked at my arm. "What happened to your arm." She asked skeptically. "I punched the window by accident." I said looking down. I sure feel dumb. "And how did that happen?" she asked. The girl sounded like some stupid grown up asking about why their car window was busted. All mad and not wanting to hear excuses. Trust me I know how that sounds. "Chocolate frogs." I mumbled. "What?" she said. "We were trying to catch chocolate frogs and they were at the window and we were trying to catch them and when Serenity went for it and the dumb thing moved last minute and that happened." Kayla explained pointing at my knuckle. "Serenity? As in Serenity Moonlight?" the girl said raising an eyebrow. "Yes." I said. I think we all have established who I am. "Oh. I see." She said. She sounded kind of disappointed. Well sorry if I wasn't what you expected. "May I see your hand?" she asked abruptly. "Okay?" I said holding it up. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at my arm and began to mumble something. I looked at my knuckles. I made a fist and it didn't hurt anymore. Kayla slapped my hand. "What was that for?" I asked. She shrugged but smirked. "All better?" the dark haired girl asked. "Yea thanks." I said. "No problem." She said. "I'm Lucy Drake." She said. "Well you know who I am so…" I said trailing off. "Kayla Cartly." Kayla said. I looked around the compartment. What happened to the chocolate frogs? I turned around and saw that Lucy had left the door open. "Serenity what are you looking for?" Kayla asked looking around. "Where are the chocolate frogs?" she asked as her eyes widened in realization. "That's what I would like to know." I said. "Please tell me they didn't get out when I opened the door?" Lucy said looking guilty. "We need to figure out a way to catch them before they cause havoc." Lucy said. Maybe the frogs will run into Draco's compartment. I bet Crabe and Goyle would eat them on sight. "Or we could have some fun with it." I said. Kayla and I could get out the last of our frogs and set them free. The more frogs the funnier it is seeing people freak out. "What do you mean?" Lucy said. "Kayla and I can let the other frogs go and they will go around the train freaking people out." I said. "Can't we get in trouble for that?" Kayla asked. "How are they going to know if it was us? Theirs like a zillion people on this train and who would suspect a bunch of innocent first year girls?" I said pouting. "Alright." Kayla said rolling her eyes. "How about you?" I asked Lucy. She looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded. I didn't think she would want to do it. Then again looks can be deceiving. "I would love to see the look on my sister's face when they see a chocolate frog in their compartment." She said smiling widely. "How many sisters do you have?" asked Kayla. "I have three sisters. I am the youngest. Tina is a fifth year, Amanda is a fourth year and Karen is in her second year. They are all in Ravenclaw." She said scowling. I don't think she likes her sister that much. There was an awkward silence. We were just standing around staring at one another. I can't stand to be in a quiet room for to long. If I do I will just want to scream something out loud and I'll fidget if I'm sitting down. I need to talk. "Okay!" I said a little too loud. Kayla and Lucy looked at me like I was crazy. "Let's start. Kayla take out your frogs and Lucy do you have any?" I asked. She nodded and pulled one out of her pocket. "Do you think you can get anymore?" I asked her. "No. Harry Potter bought the whole cart!" she said. "What! That fat ass!" I said as Kayla and Lucy laughed. "Okay well this will have to do." Kayla said grinning. "Alright." I said. I got on my knees and opened the both boxes wrappers. The two frogs happily skipped out into the hallway. "Be free stupid ones." I whispered. Kayla and Lucy laughed again and opened their candies. "Kayla may I have one of yours? I doubt that they will be scared with only one frog in their compartment." Lucy said smiling evilly at the thought of scaring her sisters. "Sure." Kayla said giving her one. "I'll be back." Lucy said giggling and walking out of the compartment. "I hope we don't get in trouble." Kayla said. "We won't." I said. "What now?" Kayla said poking her head out the door so she could see into the hallway. I sat down and put my feet on the seats across from me. "Just sit back and relax." I said putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. Three. Two. One. I heard screams everywhere. "What the bloody hell is that?" someone screamed. What an awesome start to an awesome year at my new school.<p> 


End file.
